


Error 404: Stamina Not Found

by Darcyshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric is really embarrassed, Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, and Harry is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyshire/pseuds/Darcyshire
Summary: The one where Cedric is really embarrassed and Harry is a good boyfriend.Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, it's 3 a.m and I was really sad thinking about Cedric and then I thought about him coming in his pants and then I had to write this.  
> Anyways, short, not plot really and also Cedric is alive! No mention of any bad things here! (Because nothing bad happened ever right? Shhh, I'm in denial)

Cedric gasped against Harry’s lips as they rocked together slowly, hips meeting with each pulse. The bed creaked beneath them, but they had no need to worry about anyone interrupting – they were in the room of requirement. Sexual acts were strictly forbidden on school grounds and that rule also applied to the room of requirement when it came to asking for supplies – which is why they had to be very careful in their wording. All Harry had asked for this time was a bed and for no one to be able to get into the room while they occupied it.

Simple as that.

Which was the story of how Cedric ended up with a lap full of a delicious, panting Harry Potter.

The intensity of the creaking grew as Harry thrust forward, rubbing their clothed dicks together and whimpering at the how hard Cedric was against him. Cedric frantically ran his fingers across the small of Harry’s back, digging in lightly and scratching at the sensitive skin, making the younger boy groan against his neck.

“Love hearing you do that.” Cedric panted, canting his hips up, chasing the warm heat growing in his abdomen.

In fact, it was expanding too rapidly, growing at breakneck pace as Harry thrust himself forward over and over again, Cedric’s moans growing louder as pleasure spiked at every nerve, his fingers and toes tingling until –

_Oh no._

Cedric let out a long, drawn out moan, body stiff as he rode out his intense orgasm.

Thirty seconds later he was moaning – not in pleasure, but in mortification. He brought his hands up to his flaming face. The room was silent save for Harry’s quiet pants, the bed creaking slightly below them as Harry shifted in his lap.

“Uh, Ced?” Cedric did not look at him. He couldn’t look at him. All the older boy could do was lay there and silently pray that a sinkhole would open up under him and swallow him whole.

“C’mon, would you look at me?” Harry’s voice was gentle.

Cedric peaked at him through his fingers, face still tomato red and chest still heaving from the pretty spectacular orgasm he had just had.

“Yes?” His reply was muffled by his hands and Harry huffed good naturedly, reaching down to pull his hands away from the blond's face.

“I meant properly look at me. There’s no reason to be embarrassed about –“

“Coming in my pants like a fifteen-year-old?”

“Oi!” Harry smacked his chest lightly at that, offended slightly at the dig Cedric made at his age.

“What are you going on about? You’re still ready to go!”

“All that I was going to say," Harry said slowly, eyes never leaving Cedric's, "was that it was really _hot_ when you came like that.”

Cedric blinked in surprise, feeling stupefied for a moment as he watched a dusky pink blush cross Harry’s cheeks at the declaration. "

What really?”

“Oh really.” Harry said, bowing down to press wet, open mouthed kisses along Cedric’s jaw. He nibbled along Cedric’s jawbone, sending shivers down his spine. “Knowing I’m the reason for –“ Harry broke off, shivering himself at the thought as he began thrusting gently against Cedric’s thigh, breath coming in pants once more.

“And your face, Ced.” Harry moaned at that to himself, head tipping back slightly as his eyes slid shut, almost as if he were envisioning it. “God your face was beautiful.”

Shaking himself out of his surprised stupor, Cedric cupping Harry’s face with his hands, pulling him in for a wet, searing kiss. His fingers carded through the boys wild, dark hair, tugging gently. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Harry, his hips jerking forward at a faster pace.

Cedric took one hand from his hair, snaking down to Harry’s pants and undoing his zip. Harry hissed in pleasure as Cedric’s long, elegant fingers stroked his hard, aching cock before finally wrapping around him.

“Seeing you like that almost had me coming in MY pants.” Harry admitted shakily, legs turning to jelly as Cedric began a smooth stroke, pumping his fist over Harry’s hard length.

In a matter of seconds Harry was reduced to a moaning mess as Cedric thumbed at the head of his cock, twisting a pulling at every other upstroke. It only took one more electric kiss and a tight pump of Cedric’s hand before Harry was coming with a low moan, slumping forward onto the older boy’s chest, sated and spent.

“God, I love you.” Cedric murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair. He was grateful about Harry’s reaction and felt silly for being embarrassed in the first place – this was Harry he was with. The person he could trust most in the world because they loved each other. He should have known Harry wouldn’t have made fun of him.

Harry stirred against him, gazing up at him with big, green eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“I knew I was too hot to handle!” He declared, laughing gently. Cedric batted at his nose playfully, face flushing.

“Yeah, well, don’t let your head get too big there. Wouldn’t be able to fit in the room if that happened!” Cedric teased back.

“Oi, I do not have a big head!”

“Do so.”

Harry looked playfully offended, eyes shining as he shifted off of Cedric who had begun cleaning them up since the feel of cooling cum was beginning to feel not so great in his pants.

“Anyways,” Cedric said after he was finished, propping his head on his left hand as he lay facing Harry. “I love you and your big head.”

Harry’s answering retort was swallowed in a slow, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I live off of Kudos and reviews.  
> You can find me @Official-Enjolras.tumblr.com


End file.
